fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Etap3: Estonia
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race- Etap3: Estonia Chris stoi na statku w porcie w Tallinie w Estonii. Chris: Witamy w kolejnym Etapie Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race! Poprzednio 10 drużyn udało sie samolotem z Polski do Hiszpanii.. Juz na lotnisku doszło do starcia pomiędzy Heather i Courtney. I pomimo faktu, ze wszystkie drużyny były w jednym samolocie, i chociaż różnice pomiędzy drużynami wielkie nie były wielkie, to i tak etap pewnie wygrała po emocjonującej blokadzie, ex-para - Courtney i Duncan. Blisko wygranej byli niespodziewanie Izzy i Owen, lecz dla Owen'a ważniejsze okazało sie zaspokojenie głodu od wygrania etapu.. Pierwszy sojusz w grze został rozwiązany szybciej niż powstał, jednak nawet mimo ostrej rywalizacji kujonów i pary z TDROTI, to ostatnie miejsce zajęły najlepsze przyjaciółki - Katie & Sadie. Okazał sie to jednak dla nich szczęśliwy etap, ponieważ był on pierwszym etapem bez eliminacyjnym. Tym samym w grze nadal pozostało 10 drużyn.. Kto odpadnie następny?! ' Nastepnego dnia. Barcelona, przed Hotelem, godz. 7:30 Zwycięzcy poprzedniego etapu - Courtney & Duncan już stali na starcie z gotową do otworzenia kopertą ze wskazówką do dalszego etapu w wyścigu. Courtney: Ciekawe gdzie tym razem polecimy. Duncan: Przekonajmy sie! Otworzył kopertę: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg A w środku: 144px Nagle przed kamerą w innym miejscu pojawia sie Chris, tłumacząc dokładnie wskazówkę. Chris: W tym etapie drużyny odwiedzą Estonie. Pierwszym ich krokiem po doleceniu do Tallinna, będzie odnalezienie Centrali banku Estońskiego - Eesti Ühispank. Jednak żeby ruszyć w dalszą drogę, będą musieli wykonać pewne zadanie, o którym dowiedzą sie na miejscu. Courtney & Duncan - 1 miejsce (Rozpoczęcie etapu) Duncan: Estonia? Co za nuda.. Courtney: Skąd wiesz, byleś tam kiedyś?! Duncan: Nie? I nie spieszy mi sie tam za bardzo. Courtney: Ale musimy utrzymać pierwsze miejsce wiec ruszaj zadek! Kopnęła go w tyłek. Duncan: Ejj.. Czyżbyś odzyskiwała dawny charakterek? Courtney: Nie odzywaj sie więcej do mnie! ''' Courtney wsiadła do jednej z taksówek. Courtney: Długo będziesz jeszcze tam stał? Siłaczki zaraz nas wyprzedza! Duncan dołączył do Courtney i odjechali na lotnisko. Tymczasem na starcie kilka minut później pojawiły sie siłaczki, które przeczytały już wskazówkę. Eva & Jo - 2 miejsce (Rozpoczęcie etapu) Eva: WTF?! Estonia?! Co to za zadupie? Jo: Nie mam pojęcia! Pewnie gdzieś w Azji! Eva: Nie ważne. Jedziemy na lotnisko! Dzisiaj trzeba wygrać! Złapały pod hotelem taxi i pojechały na Barcelońskie lotnisko. Podobnie zrobiły wszystkie pary, które znajdowały sie za nimi, czyli w kolejności: Bridgette&Geoff, Izzy&Owen, Heather&Alejandro, Lindsay&Dakota, Lightning&Justin, Cameron&Harold, Zoey&Mike, oraz ostatnie Katie&Sadie. Lotnisko w Barcelonie, godz. 8:30 Na lotnisku zameldowała sie już pierwsza para - Courtney & Duncan. Kupili oni bilety na najbliższy lot do Tallinu o 10 i czekali na resztę. Courtney: Jak myślisz, dużo drużyn z nami poleci? Duncan: Oby jak najmniej. Ale to spowolnieniem bym sie martwił. Jeśli ktoś nas wyprzedzi, to na pewno użyje go na nas, bo już wygraliśmy jeden etap. Courtney: Dlatego trzeba uprzedzić innych, żeby w razie czego spowolnili antagonistów! Duncan: Lepiej blondynki, wkurzają mnie! Courtney: Ale nie stanowią zagrożenia. W tym momencie na lotnisku pojawiły sie siłaczki, oraz Bridgette & Geoff. Obie pary kupiły bilety na ten sam lot co Courtney i Duncan. Wszystkie trzy pary spotkały sie czekając na odprawę. Courtney: Hej! Fajnie, ze będziemy lecieć jednym lotem, co nie? Jo: Nie? Czego chcesz?! Courtney: Żebyście gdyby była okazja to spowolniły Heather i Alejandro! Eva: A co będziemy z tego miały? Courtney: No.. Satysfakcje z dobrego uczynku! Eva: Phi! ' Siłaczki poszły dalej olewając ex-pare. Duncan: No ale na was chyba możemy liczyć? Geoff: Jasna sprawa, ziomek! Bridgette: Sa groźni, a szczególnie Alejandro! Courtney: Spowolnijmy ich, to może uda sie nam ich wywalić! Cala czwórka przybiła piątkę. ' Na lotnisku pojawiili sie Izzy & Owen oraz Heather & Alejandro.' Izzy: Czujesz to samo co ja, grubciu?! Owen: Masz na myśli zapach moich gazów po tych przepysznych hotelowych kiełbaskach? Izzy: Nie! To zapach paliwa! Izzy uwielbia paliwo! Pobiegla po bilety. Owen: Zaczekaj, Izz! Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Pobiegł za nią. Heather: Ugh. Rzygać mi sie chce na myśl, ze będziemy musieli lecieć z nimi jednym samolotem! Alejandro: Oni akurat nie są zagrożeniem. Idz kup bilety, a ja sie nimi zajmę. Heather: Tylko zrob to szybko! Ta szajbuska nie da nam sie skupić! Alejandro: Zostaw to mnie. Heahter kupiła bilety dla siebie i Alejandra na pierwszy lot do Tallinu. Alejandro zawołał na moment Izzy i Owena zanim ci jeszcze zdobyli bilety. Pierwszy samolot do Tallina, godz. 10:30 W pierwszym samolocie, który właśnie wystartował siedzieli już: Courtney & Duncan, Bridgette & Geoff oraz Heather, która niecierpliwie czekała na Alejandro. Heather: Gdzie jest ten dureń! Niech tylko sie okaże, ze został, to... Ale Alejandro właśnie do niej sie dosiadł. Alejandro: Sorki za spóźnienie, ale wszystko pod kontrolą! Owen i Izzy myślą, ze bawią sie ze mną w chowanego na lotnisku. Heather: No! Wreszcie na coś sie przydałeś! Lotnisko w Barcelonie, godz 10:30 Podczas kiedy samolot już był w powietrzu, na lotnisku pojawiły sie blondynki. Owen wybiegł z łazienki i wpadł prosto na nie. Lindsay: Owen! Połamałeś mi nowe obcasy! :C Owen: Sorki! Pomógł im wstać. Dakota: Ale przecież i tak chciałyśmy kupić nowe w Tumplinie! Lindsay: Nie! Jedziemy to Trzelina! Zaczęły sie przekrzykiwać. Owen: A nie widziałyście może Izzy? Nawet nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Izzy nie wiadomo skąd wskoczyła na jego plecy. Izzy: Izzy nie dala sie złapać Aleciasteczku! Owen: Masz może coś do jedzenia? Izzy: Najemy sie w samolocie! To będzie najlepsza skrytka przed Mr.Seksownym! Izzy wyjęła bat i poganiała Owena po bilety na drugi już samolot, o 11:30. Blondynki po chwili zrobiły to samo. Na lotnisku w międzyczasie pojawili sie lalusie. Justin: Lightning, idź kup bilety! Ja muszę iść zobaczyć do łazienki, czy jakieś paskudztwo mi na twarzy nie wyskoczyło. Lightning: O tak! Sha-Lightning kupi Sha-bilety które dadzą Lightning'owi zwycięstwo! Kupil bilety i z Justin'em który wyszedł z łazienki poszli na odprawę. Na lotnisku zameldowała sie ósma i dziewiąta para z poprzedniego etapu; Cameron & Harold oraz Zoey & Mike. Obydwie pary podbiegły do jednej kasy i zaczęły sie przepychać, kto był pierwszy. Harold: Poprosimy dwa bilety na najbliższy lot do.. Zoey: Ej! To my byliśmy pierwsi! Mike: No właśnie, nie możecie sie tak przepychać. Harold: Nie kłamcie, to my pierwsi podeszliśmy do stanowiska. Zoey: Chyba w snach! Zaczęli sie przepychać. Kasjerka: Proszę przestać sie pchać i udać sie na koniec kolejki! Cala czwórka! Cameron: Ale ja przecież nie.. Kasjerka: Powiedzialam na koniec! Wkurzeni Kujoni, oraz zrezygnowana para z TDRI udali sie na koniec kolejki. Harold: To wszystko wasza wina! Gdybyście nie chcieli oszukiwać, to byśmy tutaj nie wylądowali. A teraz możemy przez was stracić samolot! Mike: A kto oszukiwał przy szyciu sukienek?! Harold: A to był inny przypadek! Obydwie pary odwróciły sie od siebie wkurzone. W międzyczasie skorzystały na tym Sadie & Katie, które stały właśnie przy okienku do kupowania biletów. Sadie: Ja chce kupić dla nas bilety! Katie: Nie, teraz moja kolej! Sadie: No dobra, teraz twoja kolej! Katie: Ale nie chce, żeby tobie było przykro wiec ty możesz kupić bilety! Sadie: Nie, ty kup! W końcu przyszła na nich kolej. Katie: To kupmy razem! <3 Sadie: Łiii! Przytul. Kupiły bilety i biegiem udały sie na odprawę. Wzrokiem odprowadziła je pozostała czwórka. Czasu końca odprawy pozostało nie wiele, a przed nimi była jeszcze długa kolejka.. W koncu jednak ostatnia osoba przed nimi poszla. Zoey & Mike jako pierwsi podbiegli do okienka. Mike: Dwa bilety na lot o 11:30 do Tallina, szybko! Kasjerka: Przykro nam, ale na lot do Tallina o 11:30 nie ma już miejsc. Zoey: Jak to?! Kiedy będzie najbliższy samolot? Kasjerka: Następny będzie o 13:55. Mike: OMG.. To już jest za późno! Zoey: A czy na pewno nie ma szybszego samolotu? Kasjerka: Momencik, sprawdzę. Kasjerka wystukała coś w komputerze. Kasjerka: Jest samolot o 11:45 do Helsinek, z późniejszą przesiadką do Tallinu. Zoey: Ekstra! A o której wyląduje w Tallinie? Kasjerka: O 14. Zoey: A ten, który leci bezpośrednio o 11:30? Kasjerka: O 13:35 Mike: To tylko 25 minut straty.. Zoey: Tylko i aż, ale nie mamy wyboru. Kupujemy! Zapłacili, a kasjerka dala im bilety na samolot o 11:45 do Helsinek, z późniejszą przesiadką do Tallinu. Za nimi do kasy podeszli kujoni. Cameron: To samo, co ci poprzedni! Kasjerka spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, ale dala bilety a kujoni zapłacili i pobiegli na odprawę. Samolot do Tallina z godz. 11:30 W drugim samolocie lecącym bezpośrednio do Tallinu, znajdowali sie: Izzy & Owen, blondynki, lalusie oraz Katie & Sadie. Lighning: Kujony i parka spóźnili sie na ten samolot! Owen: A moze polecieli innym? Lub tym pierwszym? Justin: Nie ważne! Przed nami 2 dobre godziny relaxu! Sadie & Katie zaczęły "śpiewać" karaoke. Justin: Ugh! Uciszcie sie trochę! Sadie: Dla ciebie wszystko, Justinku! Katie: Ale ode mnie więcej! Sadie: Nie, ode mnie! Katie: A właśnie ze ode mnie! Justin skorzystał z kłótni i uciekł do łazienki. ' Blondynki odsłuchiwały sobie płyty z wiedzą o Grenlandii, myśląc ze dowiadują sie faktów o Estonii. ' Lindsay zdjęła słuchawki. Lindsay: O nie, lecimy do kraju, gdzie jeszcze nie dotarła cywilizacja! Jak można mieszkać w igloo? Dakota: A jak tam nie będzie sklepów? No wiesz, lakier mi sie kończy.. :C Lindsay: Może te cale niedźwiedzie polarne nam pomogą? Dakota: No co ty, czego można oczekiwać od grubasów ubranych na biało?! Na pewno nie będą wiedzieć o czym mówi, i jeszcze nas do jakiegoś kościoła doprowadza! Lindsay: Masz racje. Jakos będziemy musiały sobie poradzić! Samolot do Tallina przez Helsinki z godz. 11:45 Pech chciał, żeby Zoey & Mike oraz Cameron & Harold dostali miejsca obok siebie. Oczywiście sie do siebie nie odzywali. ' ' Tallin, godz. 12:30 Pierwszy samolot wylądował w Tallinie. 4 pary po jego opuszczeniu, pobiegli na parking szukając taksówki, która miałaby doprowadzić ich do banku. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Jako pierwsi lotnisko opuścili i do taksówki wsiedli imprezowicze. Geoff: Witaj ziomek! Gazu do waszego Narodowego Banku! Kierowca Taksówki: Sa mõtled Eesti pank? Bridgette i Geoff zrobili miny ala. o_O Bridgette (szeptem): To chyba było jakieś pytanie.. Geoff wyjął wskazówkę i podał ją kierowcy. Kierowca Taksówki: See ei ole kaugel! Aga kui sa tõesti tahad sinna minna? Pokiwali głowami, udając ze zrozumieli. '' Bridgette: Zapowiada sie ciekawy dzień! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Wsiadły do pierwszej lepszej taksówki. Jo: Jazda do banku! Taksówkarz: Mili... Eva: Cicho! Śledź tych przed nami! Wskazała taksówkę Bridgette i Geoff'a, za którą ruszyli. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Heather tupnęła nogą na widok dwóch odjeżdżających taksówek. Heather: Cholera! Siłaczki i imprezowicze już odjechali! Alejandro już siedział w taksówce. Alejandro: Nie gadaj wiec tylko wsiadaj. Wsiadła i odjechali. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Courtney i Duncan wkurzeni opuścili lotnisko. Courtney: To nie fair! Nasze bagaże dotarły najpóźniej. Moi prawnicy sie tym zajmą! Juz miała wyciągnąć telefon, ale Duncan wciągnął ją do taksówki. Duncan: Później sie tym zajmiemy! Courtney zamknęła drzwi z fochem, i pojechali. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, godz. 13:15 Taksówki imprezowiczów i siłaczek zaparkowały przed ogromnym wieżowcem. Kiedy obie pary wbiegły do środka, czekały na nich strzałki, które doprowadziły ich do windy. A windą na ostatnie, 30 piętro. Znajdowała sie na nim skrzynka z kolejną wskazówką. Obydwie pary sie na nią rzuciły. Plik:Roadblock.png 139px Przed kamerami pojawił sie Chris w banku, siedzący na worku pieniędzy. Chris: Estonia jako ostatnia przyjęła euro jako walutę. Dlatego na pietrze, na którym obecnie znajdują sie drużyny jest 10 pokoi wypełnionych euro, z czego w każdym pokoju znajduje sie tylko jedna Korona Estońska (stara waluta). Zadaniem dla jednej osoby z każdej drużyny będzie odnalezienie tej monety. Kiedy już tej osobie sie to uda, będzie musiała udać sie z nią na parter, by zobaczyć czy jest odpowiednia. Kamera ponownie wróciła do zawodników. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Bridgette: No to.. Kto ma sokole oko? Geoff: Na pewno nie ja, ziom! Bridgette: W takim razie ja sie tym zajmę. Pobiegła do pierwszej pokoju. Geoff: Trzymam kciuki misiaczku! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Eva: Kolejne durne zadanie! Jo: Ja to zrobię! Eva: Nie, ja! Ja mam lepszy wzrok! Jo: Sugerujesz coś?! Eva: Tak! Ze ja to zrobię! Pobiegła do drugiego pokoju. Jo: Grrr! A niech to! W banku pojawili sie Antagoniści oraz Ex-para. Obydwie pary prędko rzuciły sie na skrzynkę i przeczytały wskazówki. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Alejandro: Sokole oko? To robota dla.. Heather: Mnie! Ja to zrobie! Heather pobiegła do trzeciego pokoju. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Courtney: Ja powinnam zrobić to zadanie! Duncan: Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko szybko, Antakrowy nadal są przed nami! Courtney pobiegła do czwartego pokoju. Lotnisko w Tallinie, godz. 13:30 W Tallinie wylądował drugi samolot. Z pokładu wyszły wszystkie obecne w nim pary, i udały sie na parking w poszukiwaniu taksówki do banku. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Lalusie najszybciej uporali sie z wydostaniem sie z lotniska. Lightning: Uwaga! Sha-Lightning jest w nowym kraju! Mozecie ostawiać sie w kolejce po autografy! Justin: W kolejce po autografy? Do ciebie? Nie bądź smieszny. Justin złapał taksówkę. Justin: Wsiadaj. Tylko szybko! Moja boska twarz nie wytrzyma długo na tym mrozie. Lightning: Drużyna Lightning'a zmierza po zwycięstwo! Odjechali. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Wybiegły na parking. Sadie: Ale zimno! Na szczęście wzięłam dla nas rushowe rękawiczki! Katie: Ej! Zrobiłaś to celowo! Przecież wiesz, ze wole zielone! Sadie: Ale rushowe są lepsze! Katie: Nie, bo.. Dostała w głowę hot-dogiem od Izzy. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Owen gonił Izzy, która zabrała mu plecak ze wszystkimi zapasami. Owen: Błagam cie Izzy! Potrzebuje więcej tego boskiego nektaru! Owen upadł na kolana a Izzy trzymała przed nim butelkę coca-coli. Izzy: Dalej grubciu! Trochę wysiłku! I tak doczołgali sie do taksówki, w której Owen dostał swoją cole. xD Katie & Sadie również sie ogarnęły, i pojechały za nimi. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Wyszły z lotniska w grubych kozuchach i wiadrem z rybami. Lindsay: Heeeeeeej Estończycy! Nie musicie już nosić tych paskudnych, zwierzęcych skór! Mamy dla was coś modniejszego! Zaczęły rozdawać przechodnią ubrania. Dakota: Tak! Cywilizacja wreszcie do was dotarła! Wszyscy patrzą sie na nich jak na idiotów. Lindsay: No co? Możemy wam jeszcze dorzucić szminki gratis! Estończycy zaczeli gonić blondynki. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, godz. 13:40 Bridgette, Eva, Heather i Courtney przeszukiwały swoje pokoje w celu odnalezienia Estońskich koron. Kazda z dziewczyn miała swoją taktykę. Tylko Eva rzucała monetami byle gdzie, z nadzieja ze w ten sposób jej sie to znaleźć. W pewnym momencie Heather, która chciała potem zatrzymać sobie "kilka" euro doznała szokującego odkrycia. Heather: WTF?! Te monety są z.. czekolady?! Eva (zza ściany): Ale jesteś szybka! Heather: Ugh.. Durny Chris! A ty jaskiniowcu za ścianą, zamknij sie! Eva sie wściekła. Eva: Ja ci zaraz dam jaskiniowca! Uderzyła pięścią w ścianę tak, ze przebiła sie do pokoju Heather. Eva: Mówiłaś coś?! Heather: Eeee.. Nie? Tylko ci sie zdawało... Ich uwagę zwrócił radosny okrzyk Bridgette. Bridgette: Znalazłam! Geoff: Brawo Bridg! Pojedz windą na dół! Bridgette podbiegła do windy, i nacisnęła przycisk. Czekała i czekała, a winda nie nadciągała. Konkurencja jednak również nie spała. Heather w swoim pokoju odepchnęła Eve. Heather: Nie mogę więcej tracić czasu! Ta moneta musi tutaj gdzieś być.. Znalazłam! Wybiegła na korytarz. Tymczasem winda przyjechała już do Bridgette i Geoff'a. Juz miała odjeżdżać na parter, kiedy z monetami nadbiegały Courtney z Duncanem a za nimi Heather z Alem. Courtney: Poczekajcie na nas, Bridgette! Bridgette włożyła nogę w zamykające sie drzwi, dzięki czemu Courtney i Duncan szybko wbiegli. Heather: Teraz poczekajcie na nas! Courtney: Chciałabyś! Zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem Heather, a Bridgette szybko nacisnęła przycisk, który skierował windę na parter. Heather: A niech to! Jeszcze sie zemszczę.. Alejandro: Nie trać już czasu, tylko chodź schodami! Heather: Chyba sobie żartujesz?! To zajmie nam wieki! Alejandro: A widzisz lepsze rozwiązanie?! Za nimi nadbiegały już siłaczki. Heather: No dobra! Zbiegli po schodach. Tuz za nimi były Eva i Jo, ze swoją monetą. Tallin, lotnisko, godz. 13:50